


Go the Kriff to Sleep

by thetorontokid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm very serious about Obi-Wan sleeping but don't take anything else too seriously, Nice Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan needed to sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, additional appearances by Yoda and Mace Windu, so I made him, this is just STRAIGHT FLUFF kids, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetorontokid/pseuds/thetorontokid
Summary: Obi-Wan is badly injured at Point Rain on Geonosis, so he needs to rest and heal. And Anakin is pulling out all the stops to make sure he goes the kriff to sleep.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138
Collections: Jedi-Friendly, The Temple Archives





	Go the Kriff to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the folks in the Jedi Appreciation Discord Server, where we all decided that it's time Obi-Wan got a good nap, and since Legends and Canon won't let him rest, we needed to take matters into our own hands (and give him a stuffed bantha to cuddle).

The door to Obi-Wan’s quarters slid open and he limped inside. Finally free of the Halls of Healing and the poking and prodding that comes with medical care, Obi-Wan was grateful to finally be alone. He felt an overwhelming need to calm and re-center himself. 

Geonosis was, once again, more than he or anyone had bargained for and he was hoping he would never have to see that red dustbowl of a planet ever again. 

He undressed, stepped into the fresher and luxuriated in the warm water that cleaned and soothed. After a grueling campaign, being back at the Temple in his own room felt like a comfort. He finished, dried off and dressed in clean pants and tunics and walked to his small kitchen to set about making some tea. He nearly dropped his cup when he was startled by his name being called.

“Obi-Wan!” 

Obi-Wan turned around to see his old Padawan stalking towards the kitchen with Commander Cody following a few paces behind. “Anakin...Cody...is there a problem?”

He stopped just outside the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. Now that he was older and taller than Obi-Wan, he was always surprised at how commanding and imposing Anakin could be. Cody stood at parade rest at Anakin’s shoulder, his face giving nothing away. “Yeah, what do you think you’re doing?”

Obi-Wan looked between Anakin and Cody, searching for some kind of clue. Instead, he held up his cup and the kettle whistled right on cue. “I thought it was obvious...I’m making some tea. Would you like some? How about you, Commander?”

Cody shook his head almost imperceptibly, but Obi-Wan didn’t miss the small smile that came on his commander’s face.

Anakin huffed, “You know exactly what I mean. Your jokes aren’t going to save you this time, Master!” Obi-Wan chuckled and turned around to pour the boiled water into his cup to steep his tea. 

Anakin walked up beside him to get in his personal space, “Why are you back here in your rooms when you should still be in the Halls of Healing? Did you forget what you just went through at Point Rain?”

Obi-Wan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “I can assure you that I have not forgotten.”

“I thought maybe...maybe!...you’d be asleep when I came in here.” 

“Then why did you barge in, hmm?” Obi-Wan heard Cody chuckle behind them, but he did a decent job hiding it behind a throat-clearing. 

Anakin huffed again and scrubbed a hand across his face. “How about you drink your fancy tea then get some sleep, _hmm_?” Cody listened to their banter with amusement. 

“I was...getting there…” Obi-Wan said, not making eye contact with either of the other two men. 

“Sir, we know your tricks,” Cody finally spoke up. Obi-Wan turned around and glared at his commander. Cody wasn’t afraid of his general - he was the least scary person he knew. Next to Echo, maybe. 

“Yes, we do,” Anakin straightened up and put on his best clipped Coruscanti (which is to say, it was still terrible). “I’m just going to drink my tea, _Cooody_. Then I’m just gonna sit in the middle of the floor and meditate, _Ahhnakin_. Re-center myself and I’ll be right as rain!”

Obi-Wan sputtered a laugh, “Who-- is that-- was that supposed to be _me_?” Cody was grinning. Obi-Wan realized they were all against him. 

“Am I wrong?” Anakin raised an eyebrow. _Kriff_ , if Obi-Wan hadn’t taught him well. 

“Listen, Anakin,” Obi-Wan started, waving his hand. “You’re...you’re not the boss of me.”

Anakin and Cody both laughed. Anakin turned to look at Cody, “Are you hearing this?”

“I am indeed, Sir.”

Anakin lifted his wrist and began to type in a code on his comlink. “Anakin, what are you doing?”

“Getting the boss of you,” Anakin smirked. 

Obi-Wan watched in annoyance as a holo of Mace Windu appeared, hovering above Anakin’s wrist. “Windu here.”

“Master Windu, we’re having a bit of a problem with General Kenobi and we need your help,” Anakin replied, never once looking away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“A problem, say you have?” Yoda’s small head and large ears appeared next to Mace. 

“What sort of problem?” Mace asked. 

“He won’t listen to me and Commander Cody and go back to the Halls of Healing and take a nap,” Anakin replied. Although, it sounded a bit like whining to Obi-Wan. _Honestly…_

If you had blinked, you would have missed the slight upturned corner on Mace’s mouth. But Obi-Wan didn’t. Yoda tapped his gimer stick once on the floor. “Important, sleep is. Not only a re-centering you need, but a re-charge and a chance for the body to heal itself, we must have, hrmmm?”

Mace turned to look at Obi-Wan, “And I agree with Master Yoda. How about you go the kriff to sleep, Master Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan fought not to roll his eyes at his fellow Council members and esteemed Masters of the Order. But he couldn’t believe he was being ganged-up on. He sighed instead, “Can I at least finish my tea first?”

At that Mace and Yoda smiled. “Of course. Don’t make Skywalker call me again. I know where you live.” Mace said with a smile before he and Yoda disappeared. 

“You two are something else,” He gestured between Anakin and Cody. “Did you plan this, or was this a fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants coup?”

Anakin grinned. “A great general never reveals his secrets.” At that Obi-Wan did roll his eyes. “Also, I have just the thing, but I need to go to my room and get it. Cody, would you mind staying here for a moment to make sure our High General doesn’t escape?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Sir,” Cody saluted. 

Obi-Wan just shook his head as he watched Anakin leave with something like a spring in his step. Obi-Wan held out his cup again, “Are you sure I can’t interest you in any tea? Or perhaps something stronger that may-or-may not be hiding in the cabinets?”

Cody smiled as the two of them went to sit in the living area. “I’m fine, sir, thank you.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “I must admit though, I thought you’d be on my side, Cody.”

“General--”

“Obi-Wan.”

“Obi-Wan,” Cody started again. “My concern for your health and welfare IS being on your side…” then added ‘sir’ with a grin. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. He was pleased to have a moment to sit in easy companionship with his most-trusted commander. It was something they never got to do. They didn’t have to talk about the war or strategies or battle plans, and it was a nice change of pace. 

Finally Anakin returned and disrupted the peace. Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of something brown that he quickly hid behind his back. “And what’s that you have there, Anakin?” He came over to stand next to Obi-Wan and held out a ratty-looking stuffed bantha. “Is that...Dolo?” Obi-Wan looked at the bantha then up at Anakin with something of a soft look on his face.

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan suddenly felt a bit emotional. He couldn’t believe Anakin still had it. 

Cody just looked between the two with a confused smile. “Dolo?”

“You know how I arrived to the Temple here on Coruscant?” He looked at Cody who nodded. Most everyone was familiar with Anakin’s story. “Well, as you can imagine, I had a bit of trouble adjusting at first - a new planet, a completely new adventure and life, I missed my mom terribly. And we had just lost Master Qui-Gon, too…”

Obi-Wan got a faraway look in his eyes. He still thought about all of these things in some of his more contemplative and darker moments. “And, on a brief mission to an Outer Rim planet, I found this stuffed bantha in a marketplace,” Obi-Wan added. “I bought him and brought it home to Anakin.”

“Tatooine isn’t exactly the greatest planet in the galaxy, but it was my home, and this reminded me of it,” Anakin finished. “So, I kept it.”

Cody couldn’t exactly relate, but he _could_ appreciate the sentiment. 

“But anyway,” Anakin said, pulling Obi-Wan up by the elbow until he was standing. “Mister Dolo says it’s time to take a loooong nap, and he’s going to make sure you do.” 

Cody chuckled. Obi-Wan was appalled. “Anakin, I really don’t think it’s necessary for you to leave a stuffed animal here with me…”

“How dare you speak of Mister Dolo that way! And he needs cuddles to survive.” Cody continued to watch in amusement as Anakin led Obi-Wan to his room, Obi-Wan fussing the entire way. 

“You’re rather pushy, you know,” Obi-Wan said as he untucked his covers and crawled into bed. “I didn’t raise you this way.”

Anakin laughed, “Yes you did.” He pulled back the cover and shoved the stuffed bantha into Obi-Wan’s arms. “There. Now, goodnight, Obi-Wan. Don’t you dare think about getting up or I will get Masters Windu and Yoda involved. And we can’t have you wasting anymore of the marshal commander's precious time.”

Obi-Wan huffed and mumbled, “This is ridiculous…”

“What was that, master?” 

“Nothing, Anakin. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sir!” Cody called from the door. “Sleep well.”

Obi-Wan looked over at Cody who was still grinning. He wouldn’t be forgetting this betrayal anytime soon. “Thank you, Cody.”

Anakin shut the bedroom door behind him and sat back down on the couch in the living area. 

“Will you be needing me anymore, sir?” Cody asked.

Anakin smiled, “No, thank you, Cody. You’re free to go. I’m sorry for taking up your time, but you know he doesn’t always listen to me. I gotta call in the reinforcements from time-to-time.” 

“He can be a bit...ah...stubborn,” Cody added. 

“You got that right. Now I’m going to sit here and make sure he doesn’t leave.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

Anakin got comfortable and grabbed a datapad to entertain himself with the HoloNet until he, too, couldn’t stay awake any longer. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper, so he’d know if Obi-wan tried to make his escape. 

He awoke an hour and a half later feeling a bit refreshed and got up to check on Obi-Wan. He opened the bedroom door and was pleased to find Obi-Wan sleeping on his side facing the door, his mouth hanging open with his arms curled around the bantha. Anakin couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never fully get away from the angst that is Obi-Wan's life, my new headcanon is that he names one of the banthas in his (canon) herd after Anakin's old stuffed animal (which now belongs to Luke). 


End file.
